There is No Such Thing as a Dawn or a Dusk
by Chingona-Chicana
Summary: "I'm calling in a favor," Koenma tells her. Dread fills her, but she nods anyways. "I need you to watch out for someone..."
1. One

A suntanned hand absentmindedly reaches to fidget with a starched green collar. Brown eyes glance over to the now empty spot where a classmate of hers once sat, and she shuts her eyes in pain.

Only fourteen, and he'd died saving a child…

 _"I'm calling in that favor."_

 _"Only to be expected. What is it that you need?"_ _A few papers shuffled on the desk. He seems to be thinking about his word choice. He's hesitant, and dread coils within her._

 _"I'll have to mess with your timeline." He warns._

 _She huffs, a bit bitterly, a bit amused._ _"What else is new?" When his eyes flash to hers guiltily, she shakes her head. "Look. Just tell me what you want, spit it out already."_

 _"I'll have to change your physical age. While you're twenty right now, the charge I'm leaving in your hands will be fourteen, and you'll need to blend in to watch over him."_ _Relief crashes into her so forcefully that her knees shake._

 _"That's it?" she asks. "I thought- I figured it would be something with memories again. I wasn't looking forward to having to deal with the repercussions."_

 _Koenma flinches, and the words, though not harsh, settle heavily over the two of them._

 _"What my father did was…is-"_

 _She holds up a hand immediately. "Be careful with your words, little prince," she warns. "Gossip and treason have a very thin line that I am not worth crossing. You've already stuck your neck out for me too much as it is."_

 _It's true, and they both know it, so Koenma leans forward, purposefully meeting her gaze, and says five very important words._

 _"I am not my father."_

 _She nods once, eyes flashing with understanding. "If I thought you were, I wouldn't have come so willingly."_

 _A few moments pass, before the woman asks lightly, "So, who's my mission?"_ _"His name is-"_

"Yusuke Urameshi…" Her eyes open, blinking slowly as she stares at the spot where he'd always escape to, only to be found by his friend, Keiko. She's a sweet girl. Reminds her of herself, once upon a time.

She'd only been watching him for a week, and he'd died, and Koenma was going to be so _pissed-_

"Oh, wow, he's really not taking it well, huh?"

She blinks, a few pesky tears making their way down her cheeks, and looks up in disbelief. There, sat in the sky, was her charge.

"Yusuke?"

"Oh, shit- Kagome? You can see me?"

The blue haired girl who accompanied him put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, dear."


	2. Two

So. Yusuke's spirit is with the grim reaper. Kagome wonders if he knows, if he can feel the way death curdles the air around her. Death is something natural, so it doesn't upset as much as it unsettles her. She seems sweet, however, the reaper's violet eyes blinking curiously at her. She will reserve judgement- after all, Koenma trusts her.

Besides, the last time Kagome had seen her wasn't under the best circumstances. It wasn't fair to judge the spirit for doing her job.

"Yusuke," Kagome says, "who is your friend?"

"Uh, this is Botan." He seems thrown for a loop that she isn't freaking out or demanding answers.

There's something hungry in his expression as she keeps eye contact with him, and the second she understands her heart aches: he's lonely. This is a fourteen year old boy and he's _dead,_ no one he knows can see him, and Kagome has the urge to wrap her arms around him and protect him-

"She's a grim reaper, she's helping me out. Holy shit, you can see me, and you can see Botan-"

"Yusuke-!" Botan looks anxious, but Kagome cuts a hand through the air.

"Enough," she says firmly. "Urameshi and I are casual acquaintances, so discussion of him coming back to life won't affect your process. I don't know much about this business," a lie, "but I know that much from what I've read." A truth. Kagome lies instinctually, because Botan's confusion means Koenma hasn't told her everything.

Still, it leaves Botan looking befuddled and uncertain of how to continue. Yusuke's expression has melted into something of satisfaction, and some of his loneliness ebbs. The sight of it has Kagome standing up and walking over to the guardrail. She stretches her arms up, and beckons Yusuke closer. He cocks his head, confused, but drifts closer nonetheless.

"Yusuke, be careful," Botan warns, and the boy scoffs.

"He can't touch me, anyways," he bites, and he floats over to sit on the guardrail in front of his friend. Yusuke sits, and watches Kagome curiously.

To his surprise, Kagome wraps her arms around him- one around his shoulders and the other cupping his head- and tugs him- _tugs_ him- into an embrace, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of her neck, her fingers sifting through his hair. He feels her heartbeat. Something hollow strikes him, but he won't allow himself to name it. It's almost grief, but it's not. It's almost fear, but it's not. Kagome hits him on the back, a harsh thump that brings tears to his eyes because _someone is touching him._

Slowly, like she was the ghost and he the living, he reaches up and hugs her back.

When he has to go, Kagome doesn't cry. Not now, when she knows it's not forever. Not now, when he's coming back.

Yusuke tells her to watch over Keiko for him. "And my mom," he adds in, "and that idiot Kuwabara." She promises she will.

Kagome tells him to be good, to try and not do anything stupid. To come back soon. That he has people who miss him.

"But not me," she says, her eyes misty and her smile tiny with mischief. "We're only casual acquaintances, Urameshi."

Yusuke returns her smile with a private one of his own. It's not as cocky as it usually is- it's as though something's gentled it. Death has weathered his temper for now, at least when faced with her own understanding. "We'll get to know each other soon," the dead boy promises, and then the reaper whisks him away.

Kagome's missed half her classes that day, but she doesn't care.

The door behind her opens, and she hears a shuffle of school shoes. Kagome turns around to face the newcomer on the roof, with her long brown hair and honest, reddened eyes.

"Hi. Miss Keiko, right?"


	3. Three

Botan stares at the boy. He looks deep in thought, seated on thin air.

"Kagome made you change your mind?" Botan asks, breaking the silence.

Yusuke's brown eyes dart towards her, a grimace on his youthful face. For a human with such a short life, he really was interesting, and managing to grab her attention despite only having lived fourteen years was no small feat.

The boy shrugs one shoulder. "He made me think about it. I just felt bad, seeing him cry. Anyways, I _guess_ I promised him…"

The two sit in companionable silence, Botan enjoying the small break. It is only a matter of time before her duties call her back to work, and she doesn't mind it spent watching Yusuke sort through everything. The affairs of humans always amuse her. In comparison to most other species she dealt with daily, humans had such short lifespans that they had to stuff all of their experiences into a few decades. A century, if they were lucky enough.

Yusuke hadn't even had two.

Botan hums, then nudges Yusuke gently. "Come on," she says, "I need to take you somewhere."

It made for interesting characters, to be quite honest.

Yusuke's wake is going to be, for lack of better words, heartbreaking. Kagome slips her shoes off at the door next to Keiko's, taking the dazed girl by the elbow and guiding her over to who she assumes to be Yusuke's sister.

"Atsuko," Keiko says haltingly. The woman doesn't seem to see them, but her eyes emptily follow as a teacher from the school- Takenaka, Kagome recalls- bows to her and kneels in front of her brother's altar.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spots the man of honor. She can't really blame him for the curiosity of wanting to see the proceedings. Of wanting to see the After.

Her chest still aches with grief, because he _did_ die. Death or Botan or Koenma, _someone_ still has the fourteen year old boy's life in their hands. Someone still wants Yusuke for something, whether their plans or prophecies or wills dictated it. She knows better than most that the realization will strike him when it's too late.

"What a surprise, Yusuke," Takenaka says. "To have heard that you had saved a child." Takenaka pauses, trying to summon up the right words. The older man trembles with emotion, and although Kagome can't see his face she knows exactly the expression he must be wearing.

Takenaka's tone is heavy as he continues, "But… for some reason, I can't find it in me to praise you for it."

Kagome slings an arm over Keiko's shoulder as the girl weeps, murmuring soft nothings to calm her friend. She hands Keiko off to another one of the girl's friends, in her eyes a quiet warning to watch over her. Kagome's eyes dart up to glance at Yusuke, but his attention is elsewhere.

From the corner of the room where there had been silence comes a low, keening sob. Kagome turns at the sound of Atsuko's whine, padding over to her and kneeling in front of the petite woman. Atsuko's eyes dart to hers, and she whimpers her brother's name mournfully. Carefully, like the woman is made from spun glass, Kagome cradles one of her hands and murmurs to her.

"It'll hurt for a bit," Kagome tells her with quiet honesty. "But it'll get better. If you need anything," She looks for words that sound sincere, but they are a rarity in the face of death. "I am here. I will attempt to do my best to help you through this if you need me, Miss Atsuko."

Atsuko doesn't say anything, but Kagome feels her fingers twitch a bit, and the two grieve in silent solidarity.

Yusuke is silent, but she can't expect the boy to be coherent in the face of his sister's sorrow. Kagome looks up to meet his eyes. "I made a promise to him," she says, maintaining eye contact. "I will take care of you and Miss Keiko."

Yusuke nods once, shaken. Kagome continues to tend to his mother.

The wake stretches into the night.

Keiko is… nice. She's sweet in a way that reminds Kagome of her old self, and she's fiercely protective in a way that makes Kagome immediately fond of her.

Kagome thinks of the time two boys- humans, children, really- began to tease her about not having a family. Keiko had moved before she could, furiously slapping one of the boy's cheeks so hard even Kagome winced.

"You didn't have to do that," Kagome tells her. "I don't listen when people talk about me."

"It isn't right," Keiko says. Her jaw juts out stubbornly. "It isn't right for someone to make fun of someone else's family issues."

It clicks. Ah. So she's done this for Yusuke, too. And since Kagome had registered in school as a boy, Keiko must see something of her friend in her.

"Miss Keiko," she says gently. Her hand, still scarred, still the proud owner of torn knuckles and crooked fingers, comes to rest on the young girl's shoulder. "It's okay to miss him, you know. Urameshi."

Keiko blinks, her eyes suddenly wet. She sniffs, and accepts the handkerchief Kagome offers her.

 _It's strangely feminine for a boy_ , Keiko thinks. Her fingers brush along the soft material. She says, "I know it's okay. Everyone else has forgotten that, though."

The cruel whispers of their classmates and teachers ring in their ears. Kagome can feel her hackles rise against the insults, but she stops herself short of baring her teeth.

In the past, she would have whirled around to confront them. In the past, she was not as intimate with loss as she is now, was not as experienced to realize that Keiko and Yusuke's sister needed to grieve- and any fights would only interrupt the process, unnecessary as it was.

Yusuke was coming back, after all.

Still, she files away as many as the faces she can be bothered with.

Keiko cries when they reach his body. Kagome doesn't, because they were _acquaintances,_ and nothing more. But God, one look at his too-young face is all she can stomach and still remain stone-faced.

Enma may have messed with memories, but hers were left untouched. She remembers blank eyes and blood and her mother, backing away in fear. Of her brother, confused and afraid but oh, so bravely standing in front to guard their mother from the violent intruder.

Kagome takes a shuddering breath, and brings herself to the present.

All Kagome can think of is Kuwabara's shattered expression when he found out the news, of Keiko telling them about the wake, about the girl's quiet admittance of grief.

Kagome reaches up to place a loose strand of hair back into place, and gives an exhausted sigh. _It's the calm before the storm_ , she thinks. She focuses on Keiko; the girl deserves that much.

"If I were a gentleman of any sort," Kagome says sheepishly, "I'd allow you to keep it. As it is, it's one thing I have left of my mama."

Keiko's gaze softens, and she traces her thumb over the monogrammed _K._ "I'll wash it and bring it right back," she quietly vows.

"I know you will," Kagome smiles, and walks Keiko home.


	4. Four

"I'm off!" Keiko calls back to them, waving.

She's smiling happily, but just as she turns around Kagome spots it drop.

"Poor Keiko," one of the girls murmurs empathetically. "She's putting up such a strong face for us, isn't she?"

Kagome hesitates, wanting to give her friend space, but in the end follows after the retreating girl.

Keiko doesn't notice, looking to be too caught up in her own thoughts. A gentle tap to her shoulder causes her to jump. She whirls around to find Kagome smiling at her, almond shaped eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Kagome, I…" the young girl appears almost lost. Her hands move up to explain herself, but abort the movement halfway, dropping back to her sides. "I was just thinking," she says uselessly.

Kagome pats her shoulder knowingly, before glossing over the awkward moment. "Are you going to visit Yusuke and his sister?"

"His..." For a moment, Keiko looks confused, blinking up at her friend. "Do you mean Atsuko? Kagome, that's not his sister. Atsuko is Yusuke's _mother_."

"Oh," Kagome says, embarrassed. "She's his… That makes sense. I'm sorry, it was rude of me to assume."

Keiko shrugs, her lips quirking with amusement. She loops her arm through Kagome's and leans on the taller boy. "She's... really immature and irresponsible," Keiko admits. "She's the reason Yusuke turned out to be such a…"

"Rascal?" Kagome offers.

Keiko laughs, and cracks a small grin. It's genuine this time, and lightens Kagome's heart. "That's one way to describe him," she says.

Kagome gives her friend a pat on the arm. _Atsuko was young_ , Kagome muses. _Probably around Yusuke's age when she got pregnant. Probably alone- no support system_ , _poor thing._..

 _Still, from tidbits Yusuke had mentioned, he was neglected into thinking she'd be happier without him. That alone- the thought of a child thinking their mother would be better with them dead... The fact that Yusuke has been pushed to that was heartbreaking. He was_ fourteen. _No kid that age, especially one of m-_

 _Whoa. Shit, okay, no._

 _Okay,_ _maybe_ , Kagome admits to herself, _m_ _aybe I have some resentment towards Atsuko, but still, she was so young_...

She thinks of her own, too brief brush of motherhood. Her heart aches, and her hand absentmindedly finds it way to chest, palm resting lightly over her pulse. Years, and… nothing.

 _But maybe_ , says a small, desperately hopeful piece of her heart. _Perhaps… After all, what are a few years to a demon?_

 _Shut up_ , she tells that part of herself, and squashes it down.

Keiko glances up at her friend, frowning at Kagome's troubled expression. In a move to distracts her, Keiko tugs on her arm. "You don't have to come, you know. A lot of people are uncomfortable around those two- around her."

Kagome smiles, affection welling up for the considerate girl. "I know, and I'm not uncomfortable. I made a promise to an acquaintance to watch over you both. And, I like to think that we're friends, right, Miss Keiko?"

The young girl beams. "Of course!"


	5. Five

Kagome grasps Keiko by the elbow, gently tugging the weepy girl from the altar. Atsuko watches them quietly, her expression somehow giving nothing and everything away all at once.

The sun sets, the sky a vibrant and cozy orange. The night wind has begun to stir, so Kagome tosses her jacket over Keiko's shoulders as to keep her from catching cold.

"Time to go, Miss Keiko," she murmurs, "your parents will worry."

Keiko nods, and the two bow to Yusuke's mother politely. "Is it okay if we come again tomorrow, Atsuko?"

Atsuko nods, watching the girls sternly. "You need to lighten up some," she worries. She turns to Kagome and wags her finger. "And you, young man, watch over Keiko! If I find out anything's happened, I'll kick your ass!"

"Of course," Kagome promises, a smile curling her lips. "I think we would both be heartbroken if anything happened to Miss Keiko."

"Keh," Atsuko complains, shaking her head. "Why couldn't my boy've picked up some of your manners?"

"Yusuke was gruff," Kagome allows, "but he loves you both very much. You know teenage boys, they can't admit to anything."

" _You're_ a teenage boy," Keiko points out, huffing.

Kagome only smiles.

Keiko slams into Kagome the next day at school, her eagerness leading the girl to pull Kagome away from their friends and to the roof.

"Miss Keiko?" Kagome asks, surprised to see the girl in such an excitable mood. "Is something wrong?"

The wind blows through Keiko's hair and she impatiently pushes it out of her face. She's smiling triumphantly, so pleased with herself that she shakes.

She grips onto both of Kagome's sleeves, says, "He's _alive_ ," and Kagome feels a spike of excitement. "Kagome, he's _alive_."

"Wh- how-?" splutters Kagome, too overcome with emotions to settle on one. Yes, she's been expecting it, ever since the boy's ghost appeared to her with his reaper friend. But having one's expectations come to fruition is something else entirely.

"Kagome, his heart is beating," Keiko confirms. Her lips are curled with sweet relief, and they are the last thing Kagome can see clearly through her tears. "Oh, Kagome, don't cry, don't cry- Yusuke is _alive_."

"Take me to him," Kagome demands, and she does.

It's the first time Keiko's ever cut her classes, and the best day of her life.


	6. Six

Atsuko lets in the frenzied pair and the three of them huddle around the comatose boy.

"He looks like he's only sleeping," Atsuko murmurs. She leans forward to brush some of his hair from face, fingers lingering over his nose. Kagome smiles; despite Atsuko's falsified aloofness when it comes to Yusuke, she still checks for his breathing, still unbelieving of the miracle she's been granted.

Yusuke is exactly his mother's child.

"They say he'll either wake up, or stay in a coma," Atsuko continues. Her lips quirk. "But I think my boy is too stubborn to quit that easily."

Kagome is struck by the memory of something she's read in her travels, and she scrambles up from her seat. "I have to go!" she blurts, grabbing her things and erasing any trace that she'd been there. She still has some time; she hasn't sensed the aura of death near her for quite a while. But it is only a matter of time before Yusuke and Botan show up, and the illusion of her casual attachment would be ruined should she be found here.

"Kagome?"

"I have to go!"

Just as her feet have hit the next block, a blue haired figure appears in the sky. She sighs in relief, and pretends she hasn't seen them. On her way home, only one thought runs through her mind:

She needs to speak to Genkai.

The next morning, Kagome files an absence with her school, stating that an elderly relative had fallen sick and needed to be attended to. A lie, of course; Kagome no longer had any family in this era.

Kagome knows the stages of death very intimately. She knows Yusuke is coming back, maybe sooner than he even expects. She also knows that with everything that's happened, she is rusty and needs to train.

The sight of several dozen steps greet her with a wave of painful nostalgia.

Kagome smiles, remembering having to have sleepovers at other girls' houses simply due to their refusal of climbing so many stairs at her shrine. Of simple, sweet Hojo, who everyday for the past three years had climbed the steps in hopes of seeing her.

Of Hojo's blank, empty face upon seeing her for the last time.

Of Hojo asking her her name.

Kagome shakes her head, huffing. She allows her tight hold on her energy to slip, and a small, sturdy woman with pink hair appears to the top of the stairs. The woman raises one wrinkled hand in a greeting, before she swiftly turns on her heel and heads inside.

Kagome follows.


	7. Seven

"Master Genkai," Kagome greets, bowing low.

"Cut the fox crap you've picked up," Genkai shoots, smiling despite herself. "Whaddya need Kagome?"

"It's not a need," Kagome says quickly. "It's… a want. Just a piece of selfishness on my behalf. I keep telling you to ignore the debt."

Genkai blows on her tea, tiring of the argument already. "My family owes you, Kagome. It has for some years."

"That's not true," Kagome says. She sighs. "What I did for them wasn't to gain a debt. They knew that. You know that."

Genkai takes a sip of tea, hums and pointedly says, "My ancestors knew that you would need all the help you can get. They knew that. _You_ know that."

Kagome winces. Point, Genkai.

The older woman raises a brow. Kagome continues.

"I was… My current house has insufficient grounds and protection for the level of training I want to do," Kagome admits. "It's made me become lazy, and the last thing I need is to become rusty." Her eyes jerk anxiously to Genkai's. "You know how dangerous that could be."

"For us all," Genkai mutters. "I will allow you this favor, Kagome. However, soon I will be looking for an apprentice. During this time I ask that you stay away from the grounds entirely."

Kagome bows her head. "And if you call for me?"

"I will not."

"Very well, Master Genkai. Thank you for your generosity." Something lingers in Kagome's expression, something wistful and satisfied. She smiles, and says, "To think that their descendant would be as amazing as you."

"Bah," Genkai waves her away, but her expression is pleased. "You say that every time you see me. Get out of my sight, flatterer."


	8. Eight

The day she gets back all hell has gone loose. From what Kagome can gather from Keiko's frightened friends, the girl had mouthed off to the wrong guy and is currently with some gang.

Lovely.

Kuwabara nobly storms off to infiltrate the bar where Keiko currently is.

The girls turn to Kagome. "What… what do we do?"

"Go home." Kagome isn't looking at them, voice dripping with cold rage. Fury is written so blatantly on her face that they flinch. Her eyes flick back to their faces and she softens. "I'm sorry. I'm worried for Miss Keiko. I'll go help Kuwabara and retrieve her."

They nod hesitantly, uneasy in the face of unknown danger.

Kagome winces. She says, "I really am sorry, I just…" she lays it on thick, feeling guilt pushing at the back of her teeth. "Since Urameshi, I'm just…"

"Oh," one of the girls understands, sympathy flashing across her expression before she hides it. "And your family, on top of that…"

Ouch. That wince is real.

Kagome doesn't fake her reaction, simply nods and bids the girls an awkward farewell.

Kagome walks down an alleyway out of their sight, and as soon as she's sure they've gone home, she grips Yusuke's ear as hard as she can.

"Ow, ow! What gives?"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Yusuke?" She interrupts before he can answer. "You realize if you're caught by her, there's no coming back? Enma isn't fond of second chances- you're an _exception._ "

He's shamefaced, but argues anyway. Of course. "She was nabbed by a bunch of guys! What, am I supposed to stand back and let her-"

"It was a low life, weak gang," Kagome groans, anger fading fast. She can't hold his protectiveness over his head, not when it's a fault she herself cannot overcome.

"Go _home_ , Yusuke. Kuwabara and I will bring her home. I need you to trust me on this."

"It's your fault she's in this predicament in the first goddamn place! I _told_ you to watch over her!"

Kagome flinches back like she's been struck. Yusuke almost says something, but she sets her jaw and nods.

"Right. Let's go."


	9. Nine

Yusuke, Kagome has learned, is goddamn ridiculous.

" _That's_ your idea of a disguise?"

"What, like you can do any better?"

"Well, if you must know-"

The two continue to bicker even while dispatching the few bouncers outside of the bar. Kagome mostly goes for efficiency, but Yusuke gets in a few extra wallops for good measure. She pretends not to notice.

"There!" She points. A well aimed kick by Yusuke slams it open, breaking the cheap lock.

They're greeted with a group of men standing around Keiko, who is crumpled on the floor, unconscious.

"That's- Keiko! What'd you do to Keiko?!"

"We were gonna have a bit of fun," the tall one, Daisuke, admits. Kagome snarls. "She got a bit brutish, so we returned the favor."

Yusuke rips off the masks he had on, only to have to rip off the next one as well. Kagome smiles. Dork.

"Ah-!" one of them points angrily, "You! From before!"

As the entire group begins to approach them, Kagome sends Yusuke an unimpressed look and goes to Keiko's side, leaving the necessary violence to her companion. The girl seems to be breathing fine, just a bit bruised. Careful as to not jostle her, Kagome shrugs off her jacket, folds twice and ties it around Keiko's eyes, effectively blindfolding the girl- it wouldn't do for her to catch a glimpse of Yusuke. She hoists Keiko in her arms, carefully evading and stepping over bodies of the goons Yusuke has already done away with.

"Urameshi,"" she says over the din of people yelling. Yusuke sucker punches someone in the stomach hard enough that they curl inwards. "Urameshi!" She frowns, and watches him grip Daisuke by the collar and headbutt him. _My God_ , she thinks, dismayed at his foolishness, _how does he not have a concussion?_

Something about Yusuke immediately brings back her old temper, so she stomps a foot on the ground and barks, "Urameshi, get over here _now_!"

"Jeez, Kagome," he laughs, dropping Daisuke to the flooring and stepping over- on- him. "You're such a killjoy."

She huffs.


	10. Ten

A week passes, uneventful. Kagome walks Keiko to and from classes, and makes sure she's alright from her brief kidnapping episode.

"I'm fine," Keiko smiles. "Would you come with me to see Yusuke? I haven't been in a couple of days."

When they get there, the house is a mess. Trash litters the floor and even covers Yusuke's prone form. It makes Kagome's blood boil at the blatant disrespect, but she bites her tongue and helps Keiko clean.

Not everyone has the same ideals as she does about death, but this is Atsuko's _son_.

The level of carelessness makes her resent the woman a bit more, even if she really, really tries not to.

"She's being very gentle with brother Yusuke's body," a familiar voice chirps. A little girl's voice hums, and Kagome looks up slowly enough to not startle or draw Keiko's attention.

There, sitting as normally as can be, are three figures: Yusuke, Botan, and a little girl in a nightgown. They don't pay any attention to her, too fixated on Keiko's caring actions.

Kagome doesn't turn around to see what the girl is doing, certain it isn't anything nefarious. Keiko deserves some degree of privacy from at least one of her shadows.

The two girls startle when they hear the sound of the neighborhood committee, warning the tenants of a serial arsonist on the loose. Keiko lets out a shaky little 'eep!' and shakes her head.

"We should go! My mom- my mom wanted me to do some shopping!"

Kagome tilts her head. "There is still a lot of garbage here," she says, but Keiko shakes her head, flustered, and Kagome relents. She shoots the now surprised trio a look, and allows herself to be tugged out of the home.


	11. Eleven

"You don't have to hold all of the bags, Kagome…"

"It would be rude otherwise."

"But-" Keiko argues, cut off by a sharp alarm.

"A fire!" One man says to another, "A fire, down the road!"

Kagome is off before Keiko even puts two and two together, the groceries spilled at her feet. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ _Yusuke._

The house is halfway up in flames when she reaches it. Kagome is halfway through deciding if she should just barrel inside, consequences be damned, when Keiko moves before she does.

"Keiko-!" Kagome reaches for the girl, but she's already pushed past the flames. Kagome follows after her, dodging the hands of well meaning adults.

Yusuke is inside already, and is yelling at Keiko to abandon his body. The reaper and the little girl that have become a part of his entourage are silent with fear.

"Kagome?" Keiko asks, completely surprised to see her. Yusuke whirls around to see her, and begins yelling at her to keep Keiko safe, to escape, and honestly? Kagome isn't listening and is developing a bit of a headache.

"You selfish child," Kagome sternly says, voice drowning in relief. She grabs Keiko away from a collapsing beam of wood. "After this we are having a _talk_."

The way to Yusuke's body is mercifully safe, but by the time Kagome's got him settled on her back, the entryway has closed with flames. Keiko looks frightened, her innocent eyes wide and her body racked by coughs. Kagome grabs the girl and makes her lower her head a bit, trying to get her beneath the rising smoke.

Koenma appears suddenly, and ignores Kagome completely. She plays along. He offers something to Yusuke, says, "I want something in return." A shudder runs through her. It's Koenma, she reminds herself. It shouldn't be so bad.

Yusuke agrees, of course. Fool for him.

Kagome stays back, makes sure Kuwabara will look after Keiko, and looks up at the ghost of her acquaintance. The occasional cough wracks her frame, and she's got soot smudges all over her face. There's a few nasty burns on the back of her hands and some on her face from embers- she'll have to let them scar, as Keiko had seen her obtain them. An inconvenience, but not a big one.

"You did good," she tells him softly. _But for what cost?_

His lips twist into a grimly triumphant smile. _Something worth the price._

She can't bring herself to look him in the eye. She spins around, and walks home. Something about heroism makes her sick to her stomach.


	12. Twelve

The months pass by quickly, blurring into one stream of slowly shifting sand. Kagome writes notes, habitually. It's nice to be able to attend school, but she still can't enjoy a single damn semester without the supernatural. But despite this being some sort of noveau experience for her, Kagome decides to let Yusuke have them when he's back.

It's been months since Kagome has seen him or the reaper. She tries very hard to not think about that.

The next time Kagome sees Yusuke is in the flesh. She can't help herself, running to him and tackling him to the ground. The two of them laugh, voices airy and triumphant, lightly shoving and wrestling each other.

" _Yusuke_ ," Kagome says breathlessly, her eyes alight with glee. "You jackass, I _knew_ you'd do it!"

Keiko's off to the side, beaming at her two friends. She looks lighter, happier than she has been in a long time.

Kagome laughs, done tussling with Yusuke and brushing her clothes off. She ushers them to the closest fast food place, offering to buy them lunch in celebration.

Afterwards, Keiko has to go run errands for her mother. Both Yusuke and Kagome offer to go with her, but she smiles, shakes her head.

"You two need to catch up," Keiko insists, shooing them away and heading home.

"Keh," Yusuke says, wiping his finger under his nose. "Busybody."

Kagome smiles. "I think you mean considerate."

"Whatever. You wanna go get a drink at the bar?"

She blinks. "You- we're fourteen."

"People in this part of town don't give a shit as long as you have cash," Yusuke tells her. He turns and walks, and Kagome trails after him, curious despite herself.


	13. Thirteen

They're seated in the bar when Yusuke cocks his head, hiding behind a magazine. She follows his train of sight and is surprised to see a boy about their age, with horns atop his head. Her head tilts, unintentionally mirroring Yusuke's previous movement.

"You can see it too, huh?" Yusuke mutters uneasily.

Kuwabara storms in holding a bag of things, backed up by his friends. He seems anxious, reeking of worry.

"Yes," Kagome admits. "It's odd to see for the first time, isn't it?"

Yusuke hums, eyes flickering to look at her in consideration before glancing back to the unfolding scene.

"Y'know," Yusuke says, "you were surprisingly good at taking down those other guys."

The demon looks annoyed. "What is this- a receipt? I told you to _steal_ these."

Kagome shrugs, still keeping her eyes on the scene in front of them. Giving nothing away, she explains. "They hurt Keiko."

Kuwabara stiffens. "As long as you get what you want, what does it matter? Where's Eikichi? Give me back Eikichi!"

Kagome and Yusuke share a look, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Bow."

"Huh?"

"You broke the agreement," the demon states, gesturing with his cigarette. "Now bow and apologize."

Yusuke watches, astonished as Kuwabara actually gets on his knees and apologizes.

"Louder!" the demon barks.

"I'm sorry! I broke our agreement!" Kuwabara looks up, his teeth gritted in desperation. "Now hand over Eikichi!"

"Eikichi?" Kagome murmurs. Yusuke tilts his head. Their eyes don't leave the scene in front of them, but the conversation between them is understood: Yusuke doesn't know who or what Eikichi is, either. Or why it's so important to their classmate.

Kagome wonders what would make the ever prideful Kuwabara humble himself. Yusuke seems to be thinking along the same lines, because he leans forward, placing his cheek in his palm.

The demon scoffs, waving a kitten in front of Kuwabara's face tauntingly. The other boys gathered with the demon laugh scornfully, mocking Kuwabara for being soft with an animal, one of them going so far as to wave the kitten around in the air.

"Evil will always win in the end, you know." A cruel smile crosses the demon's face, "If you want to win in life, you've got to be cruel. Look at Urameshi! Bad as could be, but the moment he saves a child- he dies."

Yusuke looks like he's going to break out in hives when the demon mentions his name. Kagome pats his hand sympathetically.

"I heard some guys got their asses handed to them by Urameshi," one of the boys says. He looks to his friend and the two of them guffaw. "Must've been drunk off their asses!"

"Enough," the demon says. He smiles again. His eyes are cold. "Let's let the dead rest and have some fun."


	14. Fourteen

Yusuke, unwilling to allow this creep to continue and Kagome even more unwilling to let a rogue demon loose, sneak out after the group of boys.

They come to a clearing, just in time to hear the demon demand that Kuwabara beat up his friends. Kuwabara refuses despite his own friends telling him to.

Kagome rears up, already moving when the demon holds a cigarette near the kitten's eye.

"That's enough," she cheerfully announces, jabbing at the boy holding the cat.

Her fist catches the side of his face, snapping his jaw to the side. The demon backs away, turning heel to run. Kagome frowns. That's abnormal behavior for a demon, especially an underworld type. They tended to be prideful on all accounts.

While everyone else fought, Kagome trails the demon, watching in surprise as Yusuke confronts it. The boy tries to run, and Yusuke's arm snaps out as he punches him. A small demon tumbles out of the human's open mouth.

Quick as lightning Yusuke snatches it up, eyeing it with disgust.

 _Ah_ , Kagome thinks, wrinkling her nose. _Parasite. Explains a few things. Still, interesting how Yusuke is fast enough to catch one_.

She watches Yusuke poke and prod the demon, and turns when a figure approaches them, shrouded in an oversized cloak.

"Five accounts of mischief on this demon's account, and you manage to nab him before I issue the order! You have it in you, kid." The figure is smiling, eyes crinkled. "You have it in you to become a Spirit Detective!"

"What?" Kagome straightens immediately, anger flitting across across her expression.

"What's a Spirit Detective?" Yusuke asks. Kagome shakes her head and grabs onto Yusuke's wrist. Her grip is tight, like she's afraid he'll be taken away if she lets go. _He might be_ , her mind whispers traitorously. She forces herself to push the thought away.

She turns to the figure. "Take me to Koenma, Miss Reaper," she says, expression stormy. "Please," she bites out, trying to not lose her temper on an innocent party.

Botan, to her credit, takes one look at her and opens the portal.


	15. Fifteen

Botan brings them into the main room, and Yusuke is once again delighted by the oni bustling around the office.

The reaper shrugs and her gaudy cloak disappears immediately. Kagome takes note of the illusory magic. Yusuke's reaction however, is much less subtle.

"Wait, _Botan_?"

Botan gives a sheepish laugh. "That's me! Although how Kagome knew is a mystery!" She turns to Kagome, all sugar as she bats her lashes. "Care to tell us?"

Kagome smiles and shakes her head, fighting off an urge to blush. Odd. "Nice try, Miss Reaper."

"Can't blame me!" Botan laughs.

There is a door that both Kagome and Botan almost instinctively stop in front of; it looms over them, simple and elegant (a necessity when you frequently had to replace the architecture). Botan gives a curious glance to Kagome, her brows furrowing more when Kagome doesn't meet her gaze.

Botan opens the door.

Koenma is sat in his chair, arms crossed together and a patient expression on his face. Kagome herds Yusuke into a chair and starts to pace in front of Koenma's mahogany desk, her shoulders bunched up and a hand rubbing her forehead in irritation. She pauses in front of Yusuke's chair, her path a clear warning.

"Why him?" She finally asks, turning to face him.

"He fit the circumstances," Koenma answers honestly.

Kagome's hands jerk her hair back from her face, frustration evident. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she snaps, but keeps mind not to crowd the prince. Nothing kills like trigger happy gods.

 _Koenma's never done anything to hurt me_ , she thinks, _but it's not Koenma I'm worried about_.

"Why ask me to look after him if you're just damning him to a life of servitude! Hasn't your father done enough? Haven't I-!" She chokes on her words, swallowing back the sentence she wants to scream.

Kagome backs away from him, hands up and open. Her palms are clammy. They tremble, with adrenaline or fear, she isn't sure. is there a difference, when it comes to her?

Is she ready to fight, or flee? Kagome glances at Yusuke. The doubt flees.

"I'm sorry," she says after regaining her composure. "That was selfish. This is about Yusuke, not myself."

Koenma, for all his part, looks stunned.

"He asked you to look after me?" Yusuke asks. He looks confused and prematurely heartbroken, as though he could have any idea of the weight Kagome's words hold.

Kagome ignores him, placing her hands on Koenma's desk and near begging, " _Please_ , Koenma. He's fourteen. He deserves to have a life outside of violence."

"He owes the Spirit World a favor. That means he owes my father a favor," Koenma explains gently.

"Your father can't keep doing this to people," Kagome whispers, and she sags a bit, like something inside her has collapsed.

He hesitates before he softly reminds her, "You owe me a favor."

Kagome's expression shutters at his words. _The crumbling of a new spine_ , she thinks. _Of course this is how it goes._

She nods, keeps her eyes low as she tries gathering herself, readying to leave when Koenma raises a hand.

"Kagome," he calls out. "My favor is asking you to protect him from... the spirit world."

Understanding the prince's discreet admittance, Kagome nods more resolutely, bitterness instantly melting away. This wasn't a _no_. This was a _mission_.

 _Protect him from my father._

This was something she could work with.

"Terms," she says, suddenly a tiger on the prowl. Gone is the meek child in front of him, now a being of legends is looking at him calculatingly.

"What?"

"Terms. Yusuke has terms and requirements."

"Yusuke does?" asks Yusuke, half bewildered and half amused.

Kagome perches on the armchair that Yusuke sat upon. She sniffs. "Yes. Yusuke has terms. One: don't call him Saturday afternoons. That's his time with Keiko, if he breaks that commitment too much it will look suspicious. Call someone else in."

Koenma sits back in his chair, astonished at her speech.

"Two," Kagome says, holding up her fingers. "You get Atsuko on track. You get her sober, you _keep_ her sober, you get her a good job, and you buy them a house with a good amount of land. Yusuke recently lost his home, and I'm sure that's a bad look for a new Rekai employee, right?"

Koenma sighs, almost resigned.

"Three," Kagome says. "You pay for Yusuke's schooling for however long he chooses to attend. The same for Atsuko, if she chooses to go back."

Determination fills her, making her bold. This is the most outrageous demand, because the boy was in service of the Spirit World.

Bettering his life made sense, but asking for the boy to have a home and a cured mother and pocket money… all of these were ludicrous. Determination rolls in with confidence, and she thinks, _I can do this_.

She states her last demand for her charge in a loud, clear voice.

"Fourth: Yusuke gets a small bonus, a decent one, for every job he does. He won't be able to have a steady job because of his missions, and you need him in top conditions."

Silence falls on the boys in the room. Koenma blinks, and says, wearily, "And what would I get in return for all of this?"

Kagome lifts her chin and says, "You get me."

Koenma raises a brow. "You?"

"I'm going to offer my services part time as well," Kagome says firmly, crossing her arms. "If you draw up the contract now."

"Kagome," Koenma reminds her gently, "Your life is… unique."

"My life," Kagome interrupts, "is my _own_." Her hand rises and she pretends it isn't shaking. Her eyes dart to Yusuke's young, confused face and then back to Koenma, determined.

"I'll talk to him if I have to."

"You can't be serious..?"

"You're putting a fourteen year old kid into the fray, why am I being coddled?"

Koenma rubs his brow, sighing. She's not wrong- and she's an excellent asset. They both know it. He shakes her hand. Kagome smiles.


	16. Sixteen

They're walking home when Yusuke stops hesitating long enough to ask her things.

"You're, what, my babysitter?" He asks curiously.

"First and foremost I am your friend," Kagome promises. "It may have started as a job, but…" she pauses, before continuing, "Yusuke, you're pig headed and stubborn, but you're a _good kid_. You don't get told that often enough, but you've got a very good heart. I've met a lot of bad people in my life. A lot of rotten, no good people. You aren't like them, even in the slightest. Just because I'm in charge of making sure you don't like, kick it- that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Yusuke scratches his cheek, embarrassed at the earnest tone Kagome spoke to him in. "Okay, I guess… but no more secrets when it comes to me."

"Okay," Kagome agrees, relieved. "No more secrets when it comes to you."

"And," he ducks his head. "Thanks for looking out for me."

She softens. "Of course, Yusuke. After all," her smile is mischievous, "we _are_ friends."

"Hey," Yusuke asks teasingly, "how old _are_ you, anyways?"

"Don't push it, Urameshi."

Yusuke snorts and shoves her shoulder. Kagome retaliates, and by the time the sun is setting they're racing home, shoving and yelling and laughing under the twilight sky.


	17. Seventeen

The morning after, Kagome comes around Yusuke's new place to walk with him. When Atsuko opens the door, the woman blinks slowly, before ruffling Kagome's hair and moving further inside.

Kagome laughs goodnaturedly, but her chest squeezes at the scent of alcohol and cigarettes that come from the woman. It smells faint, however. It's only been a day and there are no bottles visible anymore, and Atsuko is up and dressed at an early hour. She counts it as an improvement.

Yusuke is bounding about the place, from (presumably) his bedroom, to the bathroom. A toothbrush hangs from his lips, and he has to frequently wipe spit bubbles from his mouth.

"Oh, hey, Gome! I'll be ready in a bit, just looking for my uniform-"

Kagome startles at the nickname-

" _Gome! InuYasha's being mean to me_!"

" _You're way too old to tattle, brat_!"

-but recovers quickly enough to hear Yusuke's last words.

"Actually," she says cheerfully, "I've got it right here."

Yusuke skids backwards to look at her confused. Kagome holds up the bag in her, arms, head tilted cheerfully. He takes it, peers inside, and looks back up at her.

"This isn't mine," he says.

"Yeah, it is. Hopefully I got all the measurements right, I borrowed it from your closet to mend."

Yusuke studies it, his brows furrowed as he looks at Kagome. "This is a brand new-"

"Get ready, we're already almost late. I know your flair for dramatics, so I figured you want people to see you come to school."

"I don't-" Yusuke starts, before he sighs, seemingly losing the battle before it began. "We're going to talk about it," Yusuke warns before going to change.

Kagome beams.


	18. Eighteen

Arriving at school is eventful. Students avoid Yusuke like the plague, a fact that irks him and amuses Kagome to no end.

Yusuke huffs. "It's like I'm a goddamn vampire or something."

"Ignore them," Kagome advises. "Eventually they'll learn to ignore it, high schoolers adapt quickly. Tell me what else happened with Suekichi."

Yusuke nods, and coughs once, twice, and touches his chest like he's got phlegm in the back of his throat.

"Well…"

Things progress much the same through classes, so when Yusuke and Kagome's gym period comes up, Yusuke emphatically agrees on Kagome's suggestion to skip.

"We can check out that neat glass Botan gave you," Kagome adds, eyeing the trinket curiously.

Yusuke is squatting underneath a tree. He peers into the glass curiously, a dumb grin on his face. "Think it'll lemme see through clothes?" Despite his shit, he aims the glass to look up at the sky, eyes not once wavering from the clouds.

Kagome still pushes him onto his ass as a reprimand, and laughs as he squawks in protest.

"Botan said walls, and I think it's mainly used to locate the aura of the treasures?"

"How do you know so much about this shit, anyways?" Yusuke pushes himself up, snatching the glass from the ground and looking through the city. "Oh, dizzy."

"Stop that," Kagome snags it from his face, before leaving it in his hand. He needs the distraction. "You'll ruin your eyes."

Yusuke makes a mocking face but doesn't make Kagome scold him twice.

Kagome blinks, thinking back on this. Yusuke would squabble, but he was listening to her since learning about her involvement in his life...

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke stops, facing her.

Kagome studies him. They're physically the same age, yes, but mentally, emotionally… they are a decade apart. Kagome is the adult and she needs to know he's okay.

"You aren't… _afraid_ of me or anything, are you?" Her words are hesitant, careful.

Yusuke is not a stupid kid, and picks up on the importance of the question. He seems to mull over the answer, arranging his words like a typist picking letters.

He hands her the glass to allow her a look, and without thinking, she slips it into her pant pockets.

"No," Yusuke offers truthfully. "I think you're uh, probably the only one who's like… a hundred percent in my corner, huh?"

Kagome blinks at him, the words dawning on her. She smiles.

"I will always be in your corner, Yusuke," she promises. To break the somber mood, she stands and offers him her hand. "We should go back to class."

"Ugh," Yusuke agrees, and allows her to help him up. He's noticeably heavier than before, which is good.

What is not good was at least kind enough to let their moment pass; by the time Kagome and Yusuke make it to class they had resorted to once again shoving and laughing. Kagome has the glass to one of her (shut) eyes and Yusuke is laughing at something she says.

When they enter their homeroom, it is to the stares of all of their classmates.

"What?" Yusuke snaps, making them flinch.


	19. Nineteen

Amidst the entire class' shouting and Kagome and Yusuke's confusion was a voice that parted through the noise.

"Don't just _accuse_ them!"

Kagome is, not for the first time, struck with the realization that she would take a bullet for Keiko.

"They were the _only_ ones gone while we were in gym!"

"Exactly," Keiko snaps, latching onto an opening. " _They_. Kagome and Yusuke were with each other! Kagome is one of the school's _top students_ and you're accusing him of theft!"

Her words ring in the classroom, her emphasis clueing Kagome in.

The door opens, and a teacher, Iwagoto, enters. He makes a beeline straight for Yusuke, which makes Kagome's eyes narrow.

"What's going on here?" Iwagoto demands, still looking straight at Yusuke.

From above them, Koenma pops out of the air. "Big trouble! Big, _big_ trouble- Yusuke, you're up!"

"I said," Iwagoto starts again, impatiently. "What is going on here? What did you do?"

"Am I allowed a minute?" Kagome murmurs to Koenma. He hisses, " _It's missing forbidden treasures Kagome **no you cannot have a minute**_."

"Asshole," Kagome mouths to him.

Yusuke always bristles under authority, and with Iwagoto it's no different. "They're sayin' I stole something, but I _didn't_."

"Of course you did. Just give it back, Urameshi."

"He was with me, sir," Kagome pipes up.

"I said I didn't _steal_ anything, you stupid-"

"Don't play dumb-!" Iwagoto, in a bold but ultimately poor decision, starts to swing at Yusuke- only for Kagome to catch him by the bicep and wrist, her hands tightly squeezing.

"I _said_ he was with me." Kagome snarls, tired of playing nice.

The air shifts a bit; their classmates loiter the scene uneasily.

Yusuke can't blame them. Not one of them has seen this side of Kagome and it's incredibly disquieting to realize someone you see every day is capable of aggression.

He's struck with a sudden memory of his mother beating the shit out of one of her old boyfriends for hitting him. The look in Atsuko's eyes that day- he didn't know Kagome could also look like that. He's not quite sure what this means.

"Closed fist, huh? Is this how you discipline all of your students, or are we just lucky today?" She shakes his arm roughly. Once, twice, just jarring enough to scare him a bit more.

Kagome wants to, for a split second, put the fear of god into this man for thinking he could hit a kid.

There's footsteps. Someone must have gone for the principal. Shame. Kagome steadies him, smiles.

"Yusuke. Split."

She feels more than hears him leave. Anger is bright and hot and alive within her.

In an abrupt move, Kagome slides her hand up to lock Iwagoto's shoulder, before he is suddenly on his stomach, arm twisted behind him and face pressed to the floor.

The door opens. Kagome waits.


	20. Twenty

In retrospect, Kagome thinks, Iwagoto kind of smells bad. But it is for the sake of dramatics that she stays in the takedown maneuver.

What she wants to accomplish might be resolved if she plays her cards right.

When the principal walks in, Kagome nearly feels bad for how weary he appears. Takenaka takes one look at Kagome, firmly planted on a member of his staff.

"Explain," is all he says.

Kagome is a person of honor. "You have one chance," she tells Iwagoto. "Tell the truth."

"Higurashi allowed Urameshi to escape after stealing from their classmates!" Iwagoto accuses.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't be a fucking teacher if you hate kids."

"Excuse me?"

"If- and that's a pretty big if- Yusuke stole your stuff, it had to have been in the time window that he was with me. Which means you're calling us _both_ thieves, which means," and here, she plucks the pen from his coat pocket. "That you're a piece of shit liar who's willing to tank the school's reputation to bully a kid."

"T-that's my pen," a classmate stammers. "My gold pen, I… why do you have my stuff?"

"Did you take our stuff to make us think Urameshi did it?"

"Mr. Iwagoto…"

The principal's expression is stormy. Kagome smiles.

By the end of the day, all that is left of Iwagoto's presence at the school is hallway gossip. By then Kagome is long gone.

Of course, good moods last only so long. Kagome is met by Botan, who takes her to Koenma's office.

"We have a problem," Koenma says.

The smile slips from Kagome's face.


	21. Twenty One

The next time Kagome sees Yusuke, he's in bad shape. She wants to fight Koenma on his decision to keep her out of this investigation, and seeing Yusuke with cracked ribs is a definite motivator for her case.

"He just came home and collapsed in his bed." Atsuko is teary eyed and her voice warbles when she speaks. "Kagome? He really didn't get into anything bad, right? You're sure?"

Kagome allows her eyes to slide shut, and breathes in deeply. Then she meets Atsuko's eyes, smiles, and lies right through her teeth.

"No, Miss Atsuko. Remember how hard he was to wake up this morning? Poor kid must've been beat."

Something's going on in the city; Kagome can feel it. She isn't sure, but it feels akin to blowing out a candle. It is the death of something small, vibrant and alive. She can feel Enma's impending anger like an impending blow, but what worries her further is Yusuke getting caught up in the mix. Kagome has lived through it once, but she's not weak enough to ask Yusuke to do it in her place.

"I'm sure, Miss Atsuko. I think he got overwhelmed." Kagome's fists tighten with her half-lie. She follows it up with a quick, "I'll be watching him more closely at school."

Atsuko sniffs. "I made sure," she confesses, "I made sure I threw all of that stuff out. So he… he'd never get into it."

The confession is heavy but still hangs in the air between them. Kagome is half torn between wanting to yell at her for having that shit with Yusuke around, and the other half realizes that Atsuko is at _most_ in her late 20's.

A nagging voice in the back of her mind reminds her that her bias isn't important: she wants to mend the relationship between Yusuke and her and help Atsuko get on track again.

"That's good," Kagome says truthfully, lightly squeezing Atsuko's arm. "That's really great, aunty, for the both of you."

Something in Atsuko's face softens, and she hugs Kagome tightly to her. "Our lives have really picked up since you came into them, you know. Thank you."

Botan eyes them curiously, but says nothing.

Atsuko lets go first, and goes to dab at her eyes. She seems embarrassed at her show of affection.

Kagome, sparing her, plucks at Yusuke's ripped green uniform and lets out a disapproving noise. "Doesn't he know how pesky it is to buy a different colored uniform? He's lucky I got him spares."

"Speaking of that," Atsuko begins, "Kagome, I was wondering why you bought him the uniform?"

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it," Kagome says. "His last ones had gotten pretty rough, and I think he's going through a weird growth spurt? Keiko's been getting onto him about replacing it, too."

Atsuko snorts, shaking her head. "A brand new uniform, and you buy him the wrong color…"

Kagome laughs. "He likes the green! And it makes him easy to find in the hallways."

"Like you two are ever separated," Botan teases. She ducks, laughing as Kagome tosses something at her.

"Thank you. It's nice to have someone on our side who can handle him," Atsuko laughs, dabbing her eyes. "Call me when he wakes?"

Botan and Kagome agree, smiling at their charge's mother. When she leaves, Botan lets out a shaky breath.

"This is ridiculous," Botan murmurs. She worries at her nails, watching the prone boy.

"Humans are delicate," Kagome says patiently, double checking the boy's gauze before tucking him in. He looks like a wretched, broken thing, just lying there. "You're a reaper, you know this."

"But I wasn't…" Botan is unable to finish her sentence.

"As close," Kagome guesses. "No, I guess not. I doubt you would really remember your life before this as well, right?"

"Not much," Botan admits, unbothered. Her lifespan is long enough that a few lost years don't bother her, and for that, Kagome envies and pities her.

"Yusuke is fourteen. Humans are still pretty delicate at this age; our bodies can't take much of a beating. He threw up because of his cracked ribs so he'll be dehydrated. As soon as he wakes up we'll make him drink the Pocari." Kagome walks to the fridge to grab drinks.

Botan, unable to help herself, blurts, "Why don't you just heal him?"

The can in Kagome's hand explodes the instant she says that. Kagome sighs, and goes to the sink to clean herself up.

"Koenma didn't tell you."

"No- well, uh, just… he says things, in passing..."

"And you got curious," Kagome summises. Botan looks ashamed, and there's a brief flash of irritation Kagome feels at the invasion of privacy. Nothing, it seems, was ever hers- not even her history.

"I'm Bound," Kagome's voice is flat. "Underhanded methods weren't necessary, but I guess they're common where you're from."

"Stop ignoring the issue at hand, Miss Botan: Yusuke needs to at least be trained to fight and endure. He will die or be killed otherwise." Kagome meets Botan's eyes and stares her down. "Do you understand?"

Botan stares at Yusuke and doesn't answer her.

Disgusted with the situation, Kagome scoffs. "Saving him only to send him back to his death. Where have I heard that one before?"

The injustice of it all- of everything- hits Kagome all at once. She had been fifteen, sixteen years old. Yusuke is fourteen.

"All your gods are the same," she spits, and cannot find it in herself to regret it.


	22. Twenty Two

A half hour passes while Yusuke is asleep. Kagome sits next to him, slowly siphoning him some of her energy to encourage his healing to hurry. While she wants to, more than anything, she physically can't heal him outright.

 _Besides_ , she reasons to herself unhappily, _he needs to be prepared to endure, and this a safe learning experience_.

When Yusuke wakes up, Botan jumps to ask him about the treasures.

"Got one of the damn things," Yusuke says, digging it out of his pocket.

What he pulls out is a ball made of what looks like cork wood. Regarding it with disgust, he hands it over to Botan without complaint.

Hm. Maybe his powers are more sizable than they appear, or maybe he's just that stubborn, but Kagome _knows_ most magical items have a pull. It's why they were all so dangerous- for something parasitic to also be able to _command_ attention? No wonder they were much trouble.

So for Yusuke to simply give one of Enma's favorite toys up without a second thought… Interesting.

Whatever the fuck that thing is, it's evil. It pulls at Kagome's soul _hard_ and makes her feel like throwing up, but she's attuned to that enough at this point to easily bat away the sensation.

"I also uh, killed a demon."

Kagome's mouth twists disapprovingly, but she stays quiet. A quick glance to make sure Yusuke hadn't seen the slip and she continues to subtly transfer energy.

Yusuke and Botan move on to discuss the group formation. Apparently Kurama has left both Hiei and Gouki, who is dead, and approached Yusuke the day prior.

"Kurama had a request," Yusuke starts, "that he'd give it back in two or three days."

Botan's head snaps up. "He's trying to activate the mirror!"

Kagome motions for Botan to explain, and she does, citing that Kurama must have figured out what sacrifice (described only as 'something') was needed to activate the mirror's abilities.

Kagome scoffs. "Are all magical items be so vague?"

"Apparently not vague enough," Yusuke points out. "Kurama is convinced he has it down."

Kagome grits her teeth, resisting the urge to pull out her hair. "A wish granting item, just our fucking luck. I'm going with you."

"Kagome-" Botan starts. Kagome whirls on her.

"You should realize _why_ I have to do this," Kagome snaps angrily. Her brown eyes glitter with anger. "Enough. I'm stepping in."


	23. Twenty Three

Kurama is much more familiar than she expects. Or wants. In fact, when Yusuke introduces him, for a split second she's reminded of her favorite shade of orange and wants to cry. The green eyes don't help matters, either.

It also really, really doesn't help that Kurama is so attached to his mother. He even takes them to meet her- Shiori is a sweet woman who is in a critical period of health; a innocent human woman who had no idea of the complexity of her child's situation.

Shiori and her mother would have adored each other.

A third mother affected by her child's double life. At least Shiori only has second place when it came to human mothers with supernatural children who keep touching things they really fucking shouldn't.

Kurama, afterwards, leads them to the roof. They bid a short farewell to his mother, and she tells them to visit again soon.

"Shuichi doesn't bring many of his friends over," she laughs, and Kagome hides her wince by smiling politely.

The rooftop is a nice, open space for them to continue their conversation in peace.

"Shuichi Minamino is my alias here in the human world. She is my foster mother; the father died not too long ago." Kurama looks at them with bright green eyes. "I am a kitsune. My career was once to steal anything and everything ancient and beautiful."

Kagome's going to throw up if the situation gets any more nostalgic. Of course he's a kitsune.

"Fifteen years ago, there were hunters after me. I was pursued and escaped to the human realm." Kurama gestures uselessly across the city, staring out at the skyline. He stays silent for a few moments before he continues.

"I died, nearly. Afixed myself to an unborn child and regained my strength. Ten years, I said to myself. In ten years, I would leave her forever."

"But you got attached," Kagome can't stop herself from murmuring.

Kurama turns to look at her, as if just noticing her there. Kagome shifts, uncomfortable with such a piercing glance. Whomever Kurama had been previously, he absolutely would've been bosom buddies with Sesshomaru. If Kagome ever found him again she'd be sure to keep the two apart.

Kagome swears to herself. Keep the two apart? Since when had the fox become someone to plan around? Is she already that set on helping him?

"Yes," Kurama at last says, with no small amount of tenderness, "I got attached."

Well, fuck. That answers her question.

Yusuke scratches his cheek. "Yeah," he says. "Moms will do that to ya."

A smile but real smile comes to Kurama's face- for a moment, he looks sweet and boyish and all of fifteen years old. It's wiped away within seconds, replaced with determination. "Yes, they will. She is a good mother, and over the years I realized she's mine."

"A demon with a human mother…" Yusuke shakes his head, confused.

"It's not unheard of," Kagome mutters. She pretends to not see the glances shot at her by the two boys (Yusuke's concerned, and Kurama's discerning).

Briefly, Kurama recounts the moment he understood that he loved his mother; she'd once saved him from a nasty fall as a child. From the sound of it, he had been young, and Shiori had saved his life at the cost of lifelong scars on her hands. At the end of the tale, Kurama's expression is grave.

"She won't last another month. I want to use the mirror to save her."

"If you give yourself up, won't your mother miss you?" Yusuke asks.

Kurama smiles. "It's of little consequence. Right now, she has her loving boyfriend. He's the president of the little business she works in, and she'll be very happy when I'm not around."

Kagome mentally scoffs. _That's not the mind of a mother. That's the child speaking._

"Why are you telling us this, Kurama?" Yusuke says, cutting to the point.

Kurama hums, amused. "Last regrets, I suppose. After all, you trusted me to come."

The door to the hospital roof slams open.

"Shuichi- your mother-"

Kurama is already down the hall by the time the words fully get out.


	24. Twenty Four

Kagome hears snippets of conversation. As important as the current situation is, she finds herself dazed at being in a hospital again, and focus evades her.

Kurama's mother is destabilizing- death has began to curl its fingers underneath the door frame. Idly, Kagome wonders if Botan will pop up soon.

She needs rest, says the doctor. Leaving Shiori's room is all they can do for her.

"Tonight," she hears Kurama say, and it snaps her out of her mental fog. "I need to use it tonight."

"Do you know what the sacrifice is?" Yusuke asks.

"It's life," Kagome and Kurama say in unison.

"The mirror fulfills the wish but requires life energy to complete the ritual," Kagome explains, mouth twisted. "That's probably why it's a favorite toy of Enma's."

Kurama cites an incantation to summon the mirror, and an image of his mother, happy and healthy, comes to the surface.

" _The happiness of this woman,_ " intones the mirror. " _Is that your wish_?"

"If you die and she lives, won't it be just as bad?" Yusuke tries, appealing to life or death the best one can without preparation: desperately. "You've never seen your mom crying over your dead body, Kurama. I can tell she loves you man, c'mon…"

" _Is that your wish_?"

"There's no other way," Kurama states. His eyes are calm and certain. "If I can work away even a fraction of my selfishness… y-"

"No!" Kagome grabs the mirror away from the boys, yanking it towards herself. The boys protest, but quiet down when the mirror crackles.

" _Is that your wish_?" The mirror tries again.

Kagome lifts the mirror close to her face so it can see her. It sounds grumpy when it speaks.

" _You_."

She has to smile. "Good seeing you, fellow trinket. Do you mind if I take a whirl?"

" _You never let me have any fun, you rude little pearl_."

"Enough, Forlorn. Grant my wish."

To the surface of the mirror rose an image:

Kagome, glowing with a blinding light.

Kurama's eyes widen. "No-!" he chokes out. "They're wishing for power!"

"Kagome, no!"

"Yusuke, they're in a thrall-"

"Mirror of Forlorn Hope," Kagome intones, "grant my wish!"

And just as Yusuke tackles her, a glowing light appears.


	25. Twenty Five

A blinding white light shoots from the mirror onto Kagome's wrists. What had once been hidden was now on display, and two thick cuffs bit into her wrists.

"What the fuck was that?" Yusuke demands, towering over her. He reaches out to help Kagome up, but vines rip themselves out of the rooftop.

The vines- plant magic, she realizes- tightly trap her in her hunched and uncomfortable pose.

Above her, Kurama puts himself in front of Yusuke, his own expression thunderous. In his trembling hand is a seed, clutched tightly like a pearl against Kurama's chest.

Kagome doesn't try to sit up. Fright has never equated to weakness, and a cornered animal is vicious. Kurama is a demon who, even at this brief interaction, Kagome did not ever want to fight. The outcome would be bad no matter who won, and the guilt even worse. He has already placed himself between Yusuke and a threat- she can't afford to fight him, not when he can be an even greater ally.

"Why were you given spirit cuffs?" Kurama asks. His voice is that of a seasoned interrogator, and Kagome doesn't doubt his methods are very, very efficient. "Those are reserved for a particularly class of offenders."

Kagome smiles. "You and I both know the sentence is worth as much as the judge."

The cuffs loosen but don't fall off; Kagome looks unconcerned.

On the contrary, actually: Kagome looks excited, more animated than Yusuke has ever seen her. Her cheeks flush with color, and she seems more vibrant than she had seconds prior.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yusuke asks, still looking at her wrists. "What _was_ that?"

"I'll explain later," she hurries, "but we have to see your mother, Kurama, now."

Yusuke looks at Kagome, confused by the sudden turn of events but unwilling to interrupt them. Especially given how livid Kurama appears.

"If she dies," Kurama says curtly, "I trust you to know that your life will be forfeited as well."

"If she dies, you will have killed her by not taking me to her faster," she snaps. "Walk, kit."

Kurama's tenseness seems to ease with her confidence, and they race to the hospital room.

They slip into the room; Kurama instinctively taking ahold of the security camera and pointing it towards the ceiling.

Kagome approaches the woman's side and places her palms over Shiori's heart. She allows her eyes to slide shut, and remembers how to _heal_.

Kaede's words run through her mind, and in the first time in a while Kagome hopes her mentor is watching.

 _Grandmother Kaede, are you watching?_ Kagome thinks, pushing her energy into Shiori's body and erasing any toxicity in the bloodstream.

 _Seek the illness...and **eradicate** it._

"What… is that?" Yusuke asks Kurama. This entire time, Kagome has been capable of that?

"Some strange energy," Kurama responds. He watches his mother with anxious eyes. "I'm not sure where it's from, but I'll bet it has to do with why they're in cuffs."

The light dims down, and Kagome staggers to the nearest bin she can find and is sick. The world spins around her, and she groans pitifully.

"I forgot that happens," Kagome mutters. She sits herself up, cradling her head with a hand.

"Makai mint?" From above, Kurama offers her a leaf.

Kagome snatches it and shoves it in her mouth, making sure to chew it slowly. As nausea ebbs her posture relaxes, and she sits herself up slowly.

"Thank you, Kurama. Makai mint… I'd forgotten the taste…"

Kurama blinks at the words, and Kagome backtracks hastily.

"Sorry, I'm still nauseous. Also, you phrased your wish in a way that might not have worked. You wanted your mother's _health_ , not her _happiness_."

The boys stare at her, not quite grasping the nuance. In Kurama's head, so quietly that not even the boy himself hears it, a smooth voice says " _Oh_ ".

Kagome stands, dusting herself off. She goes to Shiori's side and checks her over, just as doctors burst into the room with excited frenzy. Soon the three teens gather in the hall.

"Your mother is fine," Kagome says. "I truly am sorry for giving you guys a scare. There wasn't time to explain my actions but I did it to keep either of you from dying." Here, her eyes dart to Yusuke as if making sure he's still there.

"If she had died, Kagome," Kurama says, eyes piercing, "you would have joined her."

"Of course." Kagome's smile doesn't dim. "I was completely prepared to pay that price."

"Speaking of price," Yusuke interrupts, "wasn't there a price you had to pay to use the mirror?"

"Oh, I had a favor on layaway," Kagome answers. She grins impishly at Yusuke's confused expression, and resists the urge to pinch his cheek. God, he acts so similarly to… no, there's no point in making comparisons. It isn't fair to either party- she _knows_ that.

But there's still the lingering pride in Kagome's heart at saving Shiori. _That's_ what she's supposed to be doing. Fighting is an effective measure and she takes pride in her skill, but it isn't until she feels a genuine smile bloom across her face that she remembers how healing makes her feel. That kind of good mood is hard to shake.

"A long time ago. That mirror's owed me a favor for years."

There's a beat of silence before Yusuke seems to implode. "A _mirror_ owed you a _favor_?"

"Oh, Forlorn? He's owed me a favor ever since I stopped a legendary thief from stealing him from the vault. In all honesty, though, the guy still could have killed me had he chosen. Said something about insulting traps not worth his time?"

Kurama falters in his step, nearly tripping in what is an unusually clumsy move. Kagome laughs, and she helps him straighten.

"Remember, boys. Kindness does pay off."


	26. Twenty Six

Kagome has to admit, they kind of fucked up by not introducing Keiko and Botan. In her defense however, she really hadn't foreseen Yusuke having to grovel.

"So she's just a… coworker?" Keiko says, finally peeking over her shoulder.

"Yes!" Yusuke insists, "Kagome and I work a part time job with her."

Uh oh. Keiko looks to Kagome, frowning.

Kagome sighs. _I already had my damn rodeo_ , she thinks grumpily. So why did she have to clean up the mess?

Hey, at least this was easier than leading battalions. This at least could be fixed with words.

"I'm sorry, Miss Keiko," Kagome begins placatingly. "We didn't mean to exclude you. We just got busy with work. Yusuke wouldn't shut up about how he'd spend his first check on you."

"Ka-"

"We _really_ didn't mean to exclude you from anything. We're sorry, Miss Keiko."

"Yeah," Yusuke nods as though he hadn't just been protesting, bobbing his head enthusiastically. "What he said. Sorry, yeesh."

Keiko gives them a look each, and, after finding them suitably cowed, she laughs and shakes her head.

"I've got to go to class. Don't get caught _working_."

Yusuke and Kagome watch her walk away, miffed.

"That girl," Yusuke huffs. A smile finds its way to his face, and he swings his arm over Kagome's shoulders. "Whatever! Let's go see Botan."

"We have to properly introduce her to Miss Keiko soon," Kagome mentions. The second Yusuke begins to complain, Kagome gives him a look.

"Keiko needs friends who are one, spiritually aware and two, enough in the loop to keep up with our lives," Kagome insists, "Botan can do both, and I trust her well enough. Plus, she can get to Keiko in case she's in danger."

Yusuke grumbles, so Kagome tries to remember what it felt like to be in this situaton again; after a moment, she think she understood.

"I know Keiko is your best friend," Kagome begins quietly. "And I was once in her shoes, so I get to say this: she's not going to leave you. Even if she makes another friend it'll take more than that to have her leave your corner. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Yusuke huffs, looking uncomfortable at being read again.

"So Keiko needs to meet Botan, right?"

"Yeah. It's convenient," Yusuke allows, "and maybe Keiko will like having another girl around."

Kagome just shakes her head and laughs. "Hopefully," she agrees.

They end up skipping class in the library; Yusuke clearly is having difficulty with school, and with the shit she's seen some of the teachers here pull she's not surprised in the least. In fact, Yusuke had once told her that Takenaka was the only one to treat him decently.

Once Yusuke came back from the restroom they were going to try to study. Or, well, Kagome was going to have to pull some of her older sibling tricks to get him to focus better on his grades. Either way, studying would get done, dammit!

And yet, suddenly, the hairs rise on Kagome's arms. There's a steady burst of energy that carries a level of menace Kagome did not want to deal with.

That is of course, until Koenma contacts her. She feels him appear before she sees his projection, and by the time he yelps her name she's on her feet.

"Kagome-"

"What happened?"

"Well, you see…" Koenma lets out a nervous titter. "Hiei has Keiko. Botan is about to go let Yusuke know-"

Kagome is already on her feet and out the door.

The way there is about three miles, but Kagome doesn't stop until she gets to where the obnoxious energy signal is coming from.

Despite it standing out like a sore thumb, Kagome feels reassured.

This power level can be a disadvantage, but it's still good to read the enemy as well as possible. Every detail reveals a piece of a bigger picture, whether one realizes it or not. What Hiei's revealed is simple: he may be powerful, but not infallible. He's just another test to deal with for this job. Another problem, but surely not unbeatable.

How does one pass a test? By studying.

As Kagome stands outside of the warehouse doors, she prays she understands the material well enough.

The requirement of an artifact showed he was unable to achieve his goal by himself. The energy signal, however, displayed a crippling amount of hubris. Gaudiness has no place in an honest fight, so he seems to be inclined to fighting dirty, a huge disadvantage to Kagome if she was to get Keiko out alive.

Kagome pauses, that thought catching up with her. Oh, fuck. Keiko can die. Keiko could already _be_ dead. She feels bile rise and forces it down. There isn't time to panic right now, so she doesn't.

She opens the door, and does not like what she sees.

Keiko, unconscious as she's held up by two clearly possessed humans. And in front of her slumped form is the man of honor himself: Hiei. He looms over Keiko, the tip of a sword at her brow.

Hiei turns to face her, expression already set in a snarl before appearing almost confused. He puts out a hand, stopping the horde of humans from coming to attack.

"You aren't Urameshi," he says.

"Good observation," Kagome smiles tightly. Her arms cross over her chest. "Give me the girl."

Hiei laughs, but Kagome doesn't budge. "So, she's important to you as well, hm? I'm happy to have a subordinate who's treasured by so many humans!"

Kagome's eyes widen slightly, and her hands tighten into anxious fists. "What are you talking about?" She demands. "No one's made a blade for that purpose in centuries!"

Hiei grins. "Knowledgeable bastard, aren't you? Yes, I've got Enma's precious 'halfer' sword."

"That is not what Totosai wanted for that blade!" Kagome nearly shrieks. "That blade was for those who had made a choice, you-"

If Keiko's life wasn't at stake here she'd rush him. As it is, she's left to convince him that her plan is better than his.

That won't work, Hiei tells her, amused. His voice reverbs in her mind, and immediately she puts up what mental barriers she can.

Aloud, he says, "Impressive. You humans are always the same. You work like rats to survive."

"That one stung," Kagome says pleasantly, eyes glittering darkly with rage. "At least allow me to make my case."

Hiei, seemingly intrigued, smiles.


	27. Twenty Seven

When Yusuke skids into the warehouse, he doesn't give two shits that it's humans he's beating up on. He doesn't know or care what a Jagan is. He isn't listening to Botan.

What matters is _Keiko_. What matters is that Keiko is safe and unharmed and propped upright in the far corner of the room, and-

What?

Yusuke whirls upon hearing laughter, and his blood runs cold.

At Hiei's side are two decently built humans. It isn't the humans that bother Yusuke, but rather, the fact that they were holding a limp Kagome in their grasp. The size of the humans only makes his friend look smaller. Kagome is short, but never _small_.

"What did you _do_?" Yusuke asks, voice laden with horror. Botan, from behind him, covers her mouth. She lets out a small sob, but beelines straight towards Keiko to check up on her.

"Your friend is less of a coward than you are, detective. He came and swapped places with your little girlfriend."

It's at this moment Yusuke sees something dripping from Kagome's side.

Hiei's grin is bright and terrifying and his eyes doubly so, but Yusuke can't look away from Kagome's sluggishly bleedly wound. She's pale. Kagome's never been pale. The blood rushes in his ears and he suddenly feels like he could throw up.

A quick jab snaps Yusuke out of his daze, his neck whipping to the side from the force of impact. Hiei is in front of him, yelling something. He looks angry. Botan is yelling in the background. Yusuke just hears the blood rushing.

"I had planned to bargain with you, detective," Hiei says disdainfully. In his hands are the two remaining artifacts, snatched from Yusuke's side. "However, it seems I don't have to."

As he keeps talking, from behind him Kagome lifts her head and smiles with bloody lips. She meets Yusuke's eyes, and winks.

Just as quickly as the moment occurs, it's over; Kagome's head slumps forward and she stills once more.

Suddenly, Yusuke's anger comes back to him full force. As Hiei makes another move to swipe at him, Yusuke grabs the demon's wrist and draws him closer into striking range. After Yusuke lands another quick combo, Hiei looks like he's realizing he'd clearly underestimated his opponent.

Hiei leaps out of arm's length, his expression betraying slight panic. For just a moment though, there's something in the demon's expression that keeps Yusuke from pursuing: youth. Yusuke is a fighter, but he's never a predator.

Ignoring his opponent for the time being, Yusuke makes his way over to Kagome, easily dispatching of the thugs that grip tightly to his friend. He catches her as she falls and slings her arm over his shoulders. Carefully, he keeps an eye on Hiei as he helps his friend shuffle over to the reaper.

"My bad," Kagome wheezes. She has to take pauses between every couple of words; by the time she's finished they've made it to Botan's side. "It was the only way I could think of to get Keiko away."

Yusuke's expression darkens, but his handling of Kagome is gentle as he passes her to Botan to be looked after.

All the while, Hiei remains in the same spot. A cheshire grin crawls onto his face, and his next words still Yusuke from rising.

"Haven't you looked at his forehead yet, detective?"

Yusuke whips his head back towards Kagome, who has now propped herself up despite Botan's protests. Botan, after hearing Hiei's words, brushes back Kagome's sweaty bangs. Her hand drops down to cradle the girl's feverish cheek.

There, in the center of Kagome's forehead, is an opening eye.

Kagome awakes- if one can call it that- to Sango shaking her shoulder. For a moment, she's about to get up to begin breakfast. But then, a splintering pain wracks her frame that has her gasping.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Botan has managed to persuade Kagome to lay her head in her lap, and tries to focus on pouring out enough energy to keep the eye closed.

Oh. Botan, not Sango.

"You don't have to keep conversation, you know." Even to her own ears, her voice sounds slurred, pausing when her wound aches. "You're already doin' a lot."

Botan, not Sango. Even if they would've been best friends had they met, the two weren't interchangeable.

Botan doesn't reply immediately. When she does, it's a soft and almost sullen, "You deserve at least this."

Fuck. Botan must've read through more of her file recently, or gotten some sort of intel from Koenma. Or maybe Kagome just reeks of misfortune.

"You don't _reek_ ," Botan sniffs. Kagome just blinks, unaware she'd been speaking aloud. "Lord Koenma told me a bit more, you know, about… About what you did for us."

"Wives tales and hearsay," Kagome slurs, and struggles to open her eyes. She keeps lying to Botan, even if they both already know. "I don't know what you speak of." Vaguely, if she squints, she can see Yusuke and Hiei fighting. But with her wound and exhaustion and Keiko, safe at their sides, the fight seems worlds away.

"Botan, if there's a stray blow, make sure to protect Keiko."

Botan's lip wobbles. "You're asking me to stop the eye from-"

"There are worse things in life to be than a demon," Kagome interrupts. "I can always adapt. Keiko's human, she…"

 _She's just a little girl_ , Kagome wants to tell Botan. She stays silent.

"No, _no_ ," Botan begins unsurely, "there's always another way. Besides, who's to say-"

There's a sudden increase in demonic energy, a surge of power as though Hiei had unleashed something. Kagome's forehead burns, and Botan lets out a yelp at the influx.

Kagome meets eyes with Yusuke, and she tries to mouth something to him- what it is, she isn't sure, but her mouth is full of coppery bitterness and the wound in her stomach is numb. The last of her strength leaves Kagome and she collapses, eyes rolling back as Botan dives to catch her.

Kagome wakes up and still feels the lingering effects of her adrenaline. She jerks up from her seated position, hands in front of her ready to strike or defend. It's weird, waking up after everything has pretty much blown over. Not unfamiliar after all of the fights she'd been in, but unusual nonetheless.

There's a hand on her shoulder and it's only the bright aura brushing against hers that keeps her from elbowing Botan in the face. Instead, unthinkingly, she stretches and pats Botan's hand to reassure her. Botan in response clings to the bloody digits, silent except for her sniffling.

"Oh!" Kagome gasps, holding onto her side and wincing. "Okay, I'm gonna need a healer in a bit. What happened?"

Botan lets out a small hiccup and Yusuke, a boy who looked so confident in battle, shifts uneasily in front of her.

Kurama takes the mantle, explaining the proceedings she'd missed: how he arrived to take the blade meant for Yusuke, how the antidote had been acquired and Hiei, apprehended.

"Thank you, Kurama. That was honorable. Oh, hey," Kagome says, noting Kurama's stomach wound. "Twinsies."

She scrambles to sit up from Botan's lap, and gestures Kurama over to her side.

Slowly, Kurama does so, stopping just barely an arm's length in front of her. Unable to fault him for his caution, Kagome instead heals him the best she can, never once actually touching his skin.

Being Bound, Kagome finds, has been incredibly debilitating. She's only able to heal Kurama to the point that there won't be any scarring or tenderness, but the wound itself still exists, albeit scabbed over. She clicks her tongue in frustration and tells him that's the best she can do for now.

Mentally, Kagome tries to recall her old training regime. It's another thing to add to her to-do list.

"It'd be better for you to heal yourself," Kurama says gently. "I'm far too old to die so easily, you know."

Kagome lets out a little laugh. "Me too," she says, and continues to heal the boy in front of her. "This is thank you for looking out for him. We should stay in touch, you know."

"Whenever Spirit World allows it," Kurama agrees, mouth curving into an unpleased smile.

"Actually," Yusuke cuts in, "I'm sure we can discuss something with the toddler, right? Kagome got me a pretty sweet deal, I'm sure we could get you off, right Botan? 'Gome?"

As Botan and Yusuke chatter on about the options, Kurama looks at Yusuke like he's hung the moon.

Kagome smiles. It's sweet to see that Yusuke has someone else on his side, and that Yusuke is reaching out to more people.

Yusuke, with Keiko safely on his back, grins happily. Something bright and lovely settles in his chest, and it takes him a bit longer than others would to identify it.

Home, Yusuke thinks, and can't contain his grin.


End file.
